Conventional voltage, current and power analyzers have required many connections to a physically large recording box. Typically, access is required to an electrical panel or transformer case where the connections to the analyzer equipment can be made. In addition, physical access to the analyzer is required to view real-time measurements and status, as well as to extract recorded data.
For instance, often a communications cable and power cable are required. This creates serious safety concerns for both the technician user, and for the manufacturer. The need to attach the communication and power cables to the analyzer generally requires the technician to be in close proximity with the analyzer.
Safety issues include proximity to hazardous high voltages, technician exposure to confined locations (e.g. underground vaults), explosive atmospheres, etc. Frequently high voltage electrical power to the power system device being monitored must be removed before a technician is allowed to enter a confined area where a power analyzer may be located. Since this may disrupt electrical service to a large area, this is often impractical.
In addition, the large size of existing recorders, and the necessity for physical access to it later, can make it difficult to enclose and lock such conventional analyzing equipment in an electrical panel or transformer case. The result is that the panel or transformer cover must be left off during an analyzing recording session. Obviously, this creates unsafe conditions by putting the technician and others at great risk of electrocution.
Also, safe voltage isolation has been difficult to achieve in a small recorder when all voltage channels are to be brought into a single recorder unit. This is extremely difficult to achieve at voltages as high as 600 Volts. This is particularly important in any instrument designed for field use such as on a utility pole.
Thus, heretofore an unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies quickly and efficiently.